Formats
GAMES (薄桜鬼 〜新選組奇譚〜 Hakuōki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~) is a video game series by Idea Factory, first designed for the PlayStation 2 and then later ported to PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Two of the games have been published in English by Aksys Games. [[Toki no Kizuna: Sekigahara Kitan|'Toki no Kizuna: Sekigahara Kitan']] - A visual novel on PSP developed by Otomate and published by Idea Factory and can be considered a prequel to Hakuouki. It was released in Japan in 2012. It follows an Oni girl named Yukina Suzumori who is the head of the Suzumori Oni clan and the servant guardian of Yase-Hime, the head of the council of the ten Oni Clans. ANIME The series has been adapted into an anime series and animated by Studio DEEN. In North America, the anime series has been licensed by Sentai Filmworks. EPISODES SETTING: The time of strife in which the Edo Era is ending after 260 years of history and the Meiji Era is beginning. The First Season - (Demon of the Fleeting Blossom) ''' Shinsengumi Kitan is the first part of the Animated Hakuouki story, it was first aired on April 4, 2010 & consisted of 12 episodes. It was later dubbed by Sentai Filmworks & released on DVD in Febuary of 2012. SUMMARY: As the Eno Era ends and the Meiji Era begins, Yukimura Chizuru finds herself caught up in the violence of the time when she is saved and taken into custody by the Shinsengumi after she was attacked by savage Oni while searching for her father. When it is revealed her father is the doctor they are looking for, they have a common goal. But how much will loyalties be tested when Chizuru's true heritage is revealed, political climates change and her father's part in the creation of blood thirsty Oni comes to light. '''The Second Season - (Record of the Jade Blood) Hekketsuroku - Began airing on October 10, 2010 and ended on December 12, 2010. SUMMARY: The Edo Era has ended after 260 years of history and the Meiji Era begins. However, as bitter strife still continues between the soldiers of the new government and former Tokugawa retainers, the surviving Shinsengumi return to Edo following their defeat at Tobafushimi and struggle to honor their oaths to each other and to the Aizu to an honorable end, regardless of the cost. A Third Season - (Hakuōki Reimeiroku) Hakuōki Reimeiroku - Aired in summer of 2012, Reimeiroku returns to the Shinsengumi's roots as a prequal: When Ryuunosuke Ibuki is saved by Kamo Serizawa, one of the Roshigumi (a 'clan' of masterless samurai) commanders, he's forced to serve him and becomes witness to the trials and conflicts of the group as they strive to earn their place in Kyoto serving the Aizu. MOVIES Two animation films were released 2013. Hakuoki Movie: Part 1 Hakuōki Dai-isshō Kyoto Ranbu - Released Aug 24, 2013. Retells the 1st & 2nd seasons of the episodic anime. Hakuoki Movie: Part 2 ANIME VS MOVIE Despite the movie being a shortened version of the anime, it is not just an abridged version of the anime made of select anime clips, but rather is a separate work and there are many distinct differences between them. A growing collection of these differences can be found here - [Differences between original anime and shortened movie] OVAs Sekkaroku - Six episodes that cover a single event from the point of view of six different characters. MANGA The series has also been adapted as two different manga series. Hakuō''ki Junrenka'' is the manga for Hakuōki: Shinsengumi Kitan. It is serialized in the shoujo manga magazine Dengeki Comic SYLPH, and is an anthology of the different endings available in the videogames. __FORCETOC__ Category:Candidates for deletion